


Fading Image

by frary



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frary/pseuds/frary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suddenly the love of Harry's life is suddenly straight, ignoring him and treating him like a ghost, harry is beginning to fade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly the love of Harry's life is suddenly straight, ignoring him and treating him like a ghost, harry is beginning to fade.

My New Fanfic please give it a try.

SELF DESTRUCTIVE warning, if this triggers you please don’t read.

White walls surrounded me as I fell into oblivion. I sat carving my arms to pieces thinking no one cared, no one wanted to listen to my problems. I felt the blood ooze out between my fingertips and felt beautiful relief. I closed my eyes and fell back into the dark sea of nothingness. What felt like hours later, I woke to pounding on the bathroom door.

“Harry, what are you doing in there?”

“What… Lou?”

“I have to take a fucking shower before we go so GET OUT! I told you it’s Louis!”  
“Whatever you say princess.”

“HA HA very funny Harold. Now get your arse out!”

“Fine, I’m coming give me a second.”

I grabbed a piece of toilet paper and began cleaning the dried blood of my arm. After I was done I wadded it up and tossed it down the toilet and flushed before Louis could barge in on me. Damn keys. I opened the bathroom door to a very rumpled, very angry Louis Tomlinson.

“What the Hell took you so long, Harry? You’ve been in there for two hours!”  
“ I don’t think that’s any of your business anymore LOUIS! Besides I fell asleep okay.”

“None of my business. Right. Incase you forgot we still live together and have an interview in a hour! Go get some decent clothes on for Christ’s sakes Harry.”

“Yeah, Yeah.”

I walked away from the bathroom as I heard the door slam rather hard. I miss the times when Louis could look me in the face before he got pissed off , that hasn’t happened in a while. Ever since he broke up with me last month due to a deluded idea that he was actually straight and didn’t love me anymore. I dragged my feet back to my bedroom and pulled some black jeans and a white t-shirt on, messed with my hair a bit and threw on a blazer to hide the marks covering my arms. The sad thing about my cutting is that Louis hadn’t noticed my self destructive ways even though we live together. It was like I was a faded image to him now. He could see me and talk to me during interviews and concerts but other than that he only opened his mouth to shout at me anymore.


	2. Fading Image

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly the love of Harry's life is suddenly straight, ignoring him and treating him like a ghost, harry is beginning to fade.

I walked out of my bedroom to find Louis leaned up against the oppposite wall. His face was drawn up in a grimace as he stared down at his phone screen. As he heard my footsteps echo through the hallway his face flew up. He then composed it into a glare as he spoke.  
" What the fuck took you so long harry, I didn't know you were transgender now, should I start calling you Harriet then?"  
"Shut up Louis!" I spat out.  
" Why? I am I hurting your feelings? Ahhh, poor baby!"  
" Will you just stop being such a dick!"  
" Nahh, I have way to much fun poking at your ridiculous dimples for that Harriet!!!"  
" Will you just the shut the absolute fuck up and let's just go to the interview you insufferable asshole!"

I stormed to the front door and tore it open and sprinted down the stairs to the waiting van. Once I got there I threw myself in and ended right on top of Niall. I looked up to see Liams face looming over mine.  
" you alright mate? "  
" yeah I am fine Li."  
I said as I avoided Louis smirk as he had unfortunately joined us in the van. I pulled myself off of Niall and sat up. I leaned back against the seat and closed my eyes. If I pretended to sleep, I wouldn't have to deal with Louis. After what felt loke hours we finally arrived at the radio station. I felt a hand on my shoulder and heard a voice.  
"Haz were here."  
I opened my eyes to see Zayn's face. I followed him and the rest of the boys out of the van. I heard the distant sounds of screaming.  
" Well lads, I think the girls are here."  
I heard Niall chuckle as our security rushed us in the back entrance.  
We were huddled in the green room as we waited for the interview to start. Louis, Zayn and Liam were in the corner talking about some new action movie. I was in the other corner staring into space as I watched the clock and waited for this torture to be over so I could go home and feel release again.  
" Hey, Hazza."  
" Hey Ni."  
I felt the couch dip below as Niall sat down beside me.  
" whats up with you lately mate? You never talk to us anymore."  
" Im just stressed Nialler, with the tour coming up and anything you know?"  
"Alright then mate."  
Niall's verbal acception of my obvious lie did not put me at ease. He was still staring at me with what I thought was pity but he was cut off from saying anymore after the radio host came in.

After a long, uncomfortable and literally sickening interview where I had to hear Louis talk about how in love he was with his amazing girlfriend Eleanor, I was finally able to go home. After a quiet van ride back home, I was dropped off in front of my flat I was beginning to push the door open when Louis decided to open his big fat mouth.  
" Whats the rush Harold? Too scared to face me?"  
" Louis PISS OFF!"  
" Calm down Harold. I merely wanted to discuss our rooming arrangements well actually yours. I think its about time you move out dont you? I think its time you get over your weird obcession with me so we can continue to work together."  
I could'nt believe he was actually asking me to move out. I turned around and walked to the middle of the street. Louis followed.  
"Are you actually fucking serious Louis? A fucking obsession! We dated for two years and if I remember correctly then you still loved me two fucking monthes ago!"  
" Harry..."  
Louis began walking towards me something in his eyes I couldn't quite read. Suddenly I saw a pair of headlights in the distance and they were coming fast. They were coming straight at Louis who was still walking towards me. Suddenly the car was right here and it wasn going to hit him.  
" Lou watch out!"  
I screamed as I threw myself at him and knocked him out of the way. All I felt was white hot pain as I slammed into the black top and heard the squeling of tires as the car hurtled away. I felt myself beginnig to slip into the black and felt two warm hands grab my body. My last words were " I love you Lou." Then I felt no more.


End file.
